Wallets carried by both men and women are employed to carry paper money, credit cards, bills, receipts, business cards, a check book, coins, etc. These wallets become too bulky to be carried conveniently, except when hidden in a large purse. It has become almost a dream to be able to carry a very thin wallet with nothing more than a few credit cards and a small amount of paper money.
It is an object of this invention to provide a very thin wallet that can carry only a few pieces of paper money and perhaps one credit card. It is another object of this invention to provide minimum size and weight for a wallet. Still other objects will become apparent in the more detailed description which follows.